


Beg

by Fire_Sign



Series: Phrack Fucking Fridays [21]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: He loves to make her beg. A Phrack Fucking Friday Ficlet





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in an "Explicit consent is such an integral part of smut in this fandom, I should play with how damned sexy that is" and ended up... somewhere? The right continent, at least.

He loves to make her beg. 

He learns a hundred ways she signals her desire for him: parted lips, eyes so dark and heavy with lust he can feel the weight in his gut, gooseflesh pebbling her skin as he leans in to speak. Her hands in his hair, the arch of her back, the parting of her legs at his touch. The breathy moan of need when he touches her the right way, the wet heat of her against his cock when she’s had enough of his games, the scratch of nails against his skin. But none are as sweet as the pitch of her voice as she urges him on, a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ more  _ and  _ yes _ . 

Yes, come after me. 

Yes, touch me.

Yes, love me. 

Phryne is no stranger to the many signals men give, but there is something in the pleasure of unravelling her inspector that supersedes them all. It’s in the pleasure of standing the precise distance that challenges him without overstepping, with finding every liberal-minded element in his character and coaxing it into the light. In asking but never taking, making him give voice to his desires. In the hitch of his breath and the press of his cock and the desperate way he pleads  _ please  _ and  _ more  _ and  _ yes  _ as she rides them to their mutual pleasure.

She loves to make him beg. 


End file.
